1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device capable of efficiently transmitting data during a memory copy operation in which data stored in a predetermined internal region of the semiconductor memory device is copied to another internal region, and further to an internal data transmission method of the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the need for a memory copy operation, in which data stored in a predetermined internal region of a semiconductor memory device is copied to another internal region, is increasing, and data traffic transmitted during the memory copy operation is also increasing. For example, when a plurality of operating systems are employed on a computer system, data stored in a predetermined internal region of a semiconductor memory device needs to be copied to another internal region thereof. There is a growing tendency to apply a plurality of operating systems on a computer system, and an improvement in the functionality of the operating systems may lead to a rise in data traffic transmitted during a memory copy operation.